warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shame, Hope, and Darkness
This is a fanfic by Spirit, to Stormy and Firey, to appoligize for my lack of pretty much everything on this wiki for a month or two :) Shame, Hope, and Darkness Allegiances Thunderclan Leader: Foxstar- dark ginger tom with white paws and emerald green eyes. Deputy: Darkfur- jet black tom with unique amber eyes. Medicine cat: Sharpthorn- silver tabby tom with gray-blue eyes. Warriors: Stripepelt- light brown tabby tom. Thornheart- dark brown tom with tabby stripes. Lightsky- downy bluish-white she-cat with striking ice blue eyes. Voletail- light gray tom with white paws. Hawkfeather- dark brown tabby tom. (Will continue allegiances later) Chapter One Dawnpaw was normal. Dark gray she-cat with jet black tiger-like stripes all over. White underbelly, paw-tips, and the fur underneath her tail with normal blue eyes. She wasn't considered beautiful or ugly in her Clan, just ordinary. There were no prophicies written about her, even though she was descendant of Lionblaze, one of the cats who survived the battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest. Of course, like every unpopular sibling, she had a drama queen sibling, and a gorgeous, popular, and adored sibling. Also known as Hollypaw and Silverpaw. Hollypaw was a dark gray she-cat with sparkling emerald green eyes, and an amazing skill for hunting on land. She wasn't the one Dawnpaw disliked though. Silverpaw was a white tabby with silverish-gray ears, silver tabby stripes, and her mother's icy-blue eyes. Silverpaw was sometimes called 'The River' because of her unnatural skill for swimming and fishing. She was the best fisher in RiverClan, even though she was only two moons into her warrior training. Like all siblings of skilled cats, Dawnpaw was judged and compared to her sisters, though her and Silverpaw had little to nothing in common, which people liked to consider a bad thing. "Hey Dawnpaw, why don't you just crawl to someone who actually likes you! Oh, wait- there isn't anyone!" Silverpaw's friend, Fernpaw taunted following with cackles of cruel laughter. Why don't they just go pick from the Twoleg trash like the crows they actually are. Dawnpaw thought. She stood from her nest, to escape from the horrible laughter of Silverpaw's followers. "Where 'ya going, Dawnpaw, to look for crow-food to eat?" Streampaw jeered, green eyes flashing with self-confidence, as she took some from Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw didn't stop walking, just closed her eyes to hide her hurt that her sister wasn't sticking up for her. "Hey, you filthy maggot! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Streampaw hissed, and slashed out her paw, claws unsheathed. Dawnpaw didn't move, unaware that Streampaw was trying to hurt her. The claws caught her pelt, and through her fur. Three thin scratches showed through her thick tabby pelt. Dawnpaw spun around, making a few drops of blood fall to the ground after leaking from the thin scratches. Silverpaw stood from her nest and walked smoothly over to her follower, eyes narrowed. "Stop, Streampaw. You've gone too far." For a moment, hope filled Dawnpaw's heart. Her sister was sticking up for her! Maybe they could be friends and- "the scratches might make the warriors wonder what is going on here." Dawnpaw's hope vanished immediately. She turned around, to head out of camp. "You better watch yourself, kittypet, or next time I won't call them off. You'll be crowfood then." a shallow voice hissed in Dawnpaw's ear. Dawnpaw flattened her ears, turning her head to see Silverpaw vanish into the apprentice den. I'm no more kittypet than you! ''Dawnpaw thought, not having the confidence to say it out loud to her bold sister. She turned her head up to look at the sky, which was already dark. A few lonely stars were shining up in the darkness. Dawnpaw blinked, hurt dully sparkling in her deep blue eyes. No cat could stop Silverpaw and her followers to stop hurting her the way they did, but no cat wanted to, because they didn't know about it and wouldn't believe it even if she told them. Dawnpaw shook off her pelt, and hid the scratches under her thick fur. Cats would ask questions, and even if she told them the truth, they would call her a liar and she would be in a even lower position than she already was. She slowly trotted out of camp without a sound. The warriors would ask questions if they heard her sneaking out of camp as late as it was, and she didn't need nosy warriors. She walked aimlessly for a few moments, then scented the air for prey. All she could scent was the sweet scent of blossoms and the leafy scent of the reeds that surrounded her. Dawnpaw found a area with taller reeds, and sat to think. ''Why do I put up with Silverpaw's abuse? Why not just tell someone to make her stop? The most that can happen if I tell someone is they call me a liar. ''She frowned at the thought. Why would they call her a liar? Because perfect Silverpaw wouldn't ever hurt anyone, especially her slightly older sister. Dawnpaw twitched her whiskers in annoyance. Why couldn't she just prove Silverpaw had done those things? The scratches! She could show Foxstar the scratches in the morning! Dawnpaw's day suddenly brightened at the thought of silverpaw's followers leaving her alone, and she smiled unintentionally. "Why 'ya smiling, Dawnpaw?" Hollypaw appeared in a gap in the reeds, her green eyes shining curiously. "Just thinking." Dawnpaw replied simply. Hollypaw tilted her head to one side, obviously wanting to know more. "About what?" "Look." Dawnpaw turned to one side and moved her fur out of the way to show the three scratches on her side. "I can finally prove that Silverpaw and her followers have been hurting me!" Hollypaw didn't respond for a moment, then blinked slowwly. "You shouldn't do that, Dawnpaw. Silverpaw's group would just have reason to call you more names, after you tell Foxstar." Dawnpaw's heart sunk. Hollypaw was right.. "What if I have a witness? You can see the scratches, why don't you go with me to tell Foxstar?" Dawnpaw looked up hopefully to see Hollypaw shaking her head. "No, Dawnpaw. I don't want to be brought into this. Leave me out." Hollypaw's tone was motherly and calm, which annoyed Dawnpaw even more. She didn't need Hollypaw to be a mother to her! Dawnpaw's one mother left to take on a kittypet mate, and she was Dawnpaw's ''only mother. "Fine!" Dawnpaw snapped and spun around, fur bristling. She spun around so her back was to Hollypaw and stalked away, eyes flshing with anger. "I do not understand why you are angry, Dawnpaw, all I said was I didn't want to be brought into a fight between my sisters. Both of you are equal to me. Please don't be angry!" Hollypaw called after Dawnpaw through the reeds. Dawnpaw sniffed, and changed course towards the lake. The reeds whispered in the thin summer breeze, as if they were attempting to speak to Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw dug her claws into the thick crumbly soil as she walked. Why won't Hollypaw help me? This might be the only chance I have to stop Silverpaw's friends from hurting me! '' Dawnpaw was so deep in thought she didn't even even realize she was about to fall into the lake. Chapter Two Dawnpaw growled to herself as she shook off her pelt after climbing out of the lake. ''I'd better get back to camp. ''she thought. She shivered along the way, even though it was a warm night. She trudged back into the reeds, pushing them aside and moving away quickly so they didn't come back and slap her in the face. She'd learned that the hard way. She reached the camp entrance and entered with slight hesitation. She slipped into the apprentice den without a sound until- "OUCH DAWNPAW!" a yowl came from next to her. She'd stepped on Silverpaw's best friend, Littlepaw's tail. The apprentices were almost all immediately awake, shooting dark glares at Dawnpaw. "Sorry, Littlepaw. I didn't see you there." Dawnpaw appologized quickly, before someone could call her something. Littlepaw growled "I don't accept your appology." her tree-green eyes were narrowed angrily. "You could've seriously hurt me!" Dawnpaw shook her head, looking to Hollypaw at the back of the den for support. Hollypaw was curled up in a ball, pelt rising and falling slowly in the rythm of sleep. Dawnpaw couldn't tell whether or not she was actually sleeping, but there was no reason for her to pretend. She was probably just a very deep sleeper, that's all. Dawnpaw looked back to Littlepaw. "Look, I'm sorry. That is all I am going to say. Accept it or not, I don't care." Dawnpaw suddenly had a streak of courage. Littlepaw looked surprised that Dawnpaw stood up to her. "Oh... okay..." She sounded unsure of herself. She turned back to her friends. "Let's just go back to sleep. My tail is okay." Silverpaw's followers looked hesitant, but settled down. Dawnpaw stepped carefully over the cats as she headed back to her nest. She was about to curl up when she saw something moving in her nest. Worms! She almost yowled, but stopped herself at the last moment. No wonder Silverpaw's followers looked unsure! Anger bubbled up inside her. Dawnpaw turned around angrily. All that could be seen was the light of the almost-full moon shining into the dark apprentice den. Dawnpaw went outside, deciding that the only place she would get sleep was away from the other apprentices. She slipped out of camp, going to the same way she came. She ran aimlessly, a gentle wind whipping her fur from side to side. After a few moments, she came to a gentle stream, shaded by a tree filled with pretty blossoms. The tree was her mother's favorite place before she left with that mouse-brained kittypet, Tom! Dawnpaw padded to the tree, tail drooping. The moonlight seemed soft and cool where she sat under the moving blossom tree. Petals floated down to where she sat, along with the sound of the stream flowing calmly. Dawnpaw sat, by the river, fur moving in the wind. Her pelt was cold from the lake water, but she didn't bother to wash it. The stream and the tree reminded her of her mother, Cherryheart. Dawnpaw herself was an exact replica of her gorgeous mother. Her father, a tom named Darkfur, died before she was born, but Cherryheart said that he was a amazing warrior, who would do anything to fight for the good of his Clan. Dawnpaw sat by the river, going through her memories, eyes sad and full of hurt. Then an icy calm filled her. She didn't need the other apprentices to like her. She would be a warrior in a few moons anyways, then she could prove them wrong. She would be the fiercest and most deadly warrior in the Clans, respected by all cats no matter what age. The thought of the goal made her smile, her hurt fading and turning into anger and hatred. When Dawnpaw came back to camp the next morning, she would be changed. Fed up with how they treated her. Dawnpaw would gain their respect. No matter how much blood she spilled in the process. Dawnpaw would be triumphant. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Foxstar looked down at the three apprentices with approval. "Blackfeather, Falconheart, and Volewhisker, do you believe that Hollypaw, Dawnpaw, and Silverpaw have learned the way of the warrior code and are prepared to be a loyal warrior of RiverClan?" he meowed to the three warriors, who were sitting beside the other. They all nodded without the slightest hint of hesitation. Foxstar continued "I, Foxstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to warriors in their turn "Hollypaw, Dawnpaw, and SIlverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Foxstar turned his emerald-green gaze down to the three apprentices, where Dawnpaw was the only one sitting calmly without moving. "I do." The three she-cats echoed loudly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Hollypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Hollypetal, StarClan honors your loyalty and quick-thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Foxstar placed her muzzle on the apprentice's head, and she licked his shoulder in turn. "Silverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Silverheart, StarClan honors your kindness and gentleness to anyone in need and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Foxstar did the same as he did to Hollypetal, then turned his shining green gaze towards Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw blinked calmly, but underneath her clear blue gaze, nervousness lurked in her mind. "Dawnpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Dawnwing, StarClan honors your skill in battle and quick-thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Foxstar rested her muzzle on Dawnwing's head, and she licked his shoulder, feeling releaved. "Hollypetal, Silverheart, Dawnwing!" the Clan called, but Dawnwing noticed they said Hollypetal and Silverheart's new names louder than hers. ''They will learn to respect me soon enough. Dawnwing thought darkly, thoughts on a deeper matter than even her ancestor Jayfeather could see. Soon. ''-Rawer, I haven't had time to work on this fanfic because of school and homework, sorry (Note is mostly to myself to try and remember to work on this)-''